Talking Body
by savvydaun05
Summary: Eggsy (Taron Egerton) and Lucie (Jesy Nelson) remember their first time together. (PREQUEL-ISH) (EggsyxOC)


**HELLO EVERYONE! IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME! Which means I am on break for two straight weeks! YAY! During this time, I plan on writing not one, not two, but THREE all new stories! Consider it a gift from me to you!**

 ***Lucie Wilkes, my OC, is portrayed by (guess) Jesy Nelson.**

 ****I do not own Kingsman, it's characters, Tove Lo, or her song "Talking Body".**

 *****I apologize in advance if the characters are OOC or become OOC later on.**

 **ENJOY!**

"Wow," Lucie sighed, staring up at the ceiling while trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you," Eggsy chuckled as he lay next to her.

Lucie laughed along with him. She laughed and then turned over to look at the man who had just made love to her for the past hour.

"You are something else, you know that?" she asked.

"So you always tell me," he replied, propping himself on one elbow and using his free hand to gently pull her forward for a kiss.

It amazed Lucie how he managed to surprise her every time they slept together. It had been a year since they began dating and yet Eggsy knew how to make every kiss, every touch, every movement and moment feel brand new and exciting. There were times when it almost felt like their first time together. But nothing could truly beat their first time, something that Lucie always looked back on with admiration.

* * *

They had been dating for nearly a month. If you asked Eggsy it was one of the best months of his life. Every moment he spent with Lucie was magical, whether they were helping each other on missions or helping themselves out to a night on the town.

Their date that night had been at a local dance club (recommended by Eggsy). The drinks were tempting. The lights were blaring. The music was inviting. Everything was over-whelming. The sensation doubled for the young couple because they were together, their eyes locking onto one another tightly, their hands roaming around each other bodies. They swayed to the beats the DJ put out and never separated for anyone. All they wanted was to be close to each other.

After about two hours of the club scene, the two mutually decided to call a taxi and head out. Just as Lucie was going to give the driver her address (secretly located at Kingsman headquarters), Eggsy gathered up enough courage to ask, "Would you like to come to my house?"

Lucie thought carefully about his proposal before nodding her head in agreement. Eggsy smiled and quickly gave the driver his address.

They reached his street in no time at all. Lucie was rather surprised when she saw his house, quaint and suburban-looking. A part of Lucie brightened at this fact and she could only imagine what the inside looked like. She didn't have long to wait as Eggsy lead her in.

"Make yourself at home," he said, removing his jacket and hanging it next to the door.

"You sure?" Lucie asked.

"Absolutely." Eggsy gently removed Lucie's coat from her and placed it with his.

She couldn't help gazing thoroughly around at the nicely-furnished household. To her left was a small living room area. The hallway and stairs were in front of her. And to her left was a neat little kitchen that just barely hid the dining room on the other side. The first thing Lucie noticed about the kitchen was the metal-silver refrigerator, which held a big picture of a colorful flower signed "Daisy".

"Are your mother and sister home?" Lucie found herself asking, hoping it didn't come off as rude.

"They're out of town visiting relatives for the weekend," Eggsy responded while walking towards one of the cabinets. "I'm about to make a drink. You want one?"

"Didn't you have enough at the club?" she giggled.

"Yes. But I'm just getting started here," he winked, making Lucie blush at his unintended/intended meaning.

"I'm good," Lucie managed to get out, slowly making her way into the living room. As she got closer, she noticed a radio sitting on top of the fireplace. "Is it okay if I turn the radio on?"

"No! Go right ahead!" she heard and began dialing in to her favorite station. Fortunately, a very catchy tune had just come on and she couldn't help but move along with it. She closed her eyes and hummed along with the song, not noticing Eggsy coming in and eventually joining her (his drink was automatically forgotten on the kitchen counter). He gently came up form behind and embraced Lucie by the waist. She voluntarily gave in and allowed him to lead her just like he did at the club.

Just as the song was coming to an end, she dared to open her eyes and look up at him. All it took was one quick glance and her lips were attached to his. She turned around so her chest was right up against his and her hands climbed up to his neck and soon weaved themselves through his hair. He returned the favor by rubbing his hands up and down her body (he was secretly glad that she decided to wear a form-fitting dress so that he could effectively feel her perfect curves). By the time they pulled apart to breathe, the radio had begun playing a familiar song: "Talking Body" by Tove Lo.

"I love this song," Lucie felt the need to say.

"Really?" Eggsy asked, a small smirk gracing his face.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

 _"Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We... for life_

 _On and on and on"_

"Wanna try?" Eggsy asked, his smirk transforming into a full-on smile.

"Why not?" Lucie replied, capturing Eggsy's lips again.

* * *

After a rather heated session on the couch, the night had ended with the two being entangled in Eggsy's bed sheets. The next morning, Lucie woke up to the sight of the sun blasting in through the uncovered window. As she turned to the other side she noticed that she was in a snug embrace. Confused, she moved more slowly and was soon face-to-face with a sleeping Eggsy. That's when the whole night came back to her, and she couldn't help but beam brighter than the sun. She also couldn't help but lean in close to give Eggsy a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss turned out to be much longer than expected as Eggsy woke up and lazily kissed back.

"Good morning," Lucie started, making sure to keep her voice low until Eggsy was fully awake.

"Good morning," he said back, letting go of Lucie for just a minute so he could stretch his muscles out.

"Sore?"

"A little. You?"

"Of course."

"Sorry."

"I'm not complaining."

"Really?" Eggsy asked, turning around to face Lucie again.

"Uh huh," Lucie nodded coyly.

"So... you wouldn't object to a round two?"

"Round two?!" she exclaimed. "Don't you mean round _five?"_

Eggsy threw his head back as he laughed out loud, making Lucie laugh along with him.

"Well," Lucie began, leaning in close, "since it is the weekend...and we don't have any missions... _and_ we've got the house to ourselves for quite a while..."

She was finally ghosting over Eggsy's lips, ready to give him want he wanted.

"I guess I _could_ be up for it."

Right before Eggsy could get his kiss, Lucie put up a finger and finished with, "If you ask me nicely."

Eggsy shut his eyes for a moment to think about what he wanted to say, what Lucie wanted to hear. He soon settled with, "Can I please rock your world again?"

Lucie laughed again at his request and allowed her hands to roam down Eggsy's body as she kissed him passionately.

 **Be sure to stay tuned for my upcoming stories and also check out my recent ones. Until next time!**


End file.
